


my one and only saviour (that embraced me).

by jaysgatsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Idol, Anal Fingering/Rimjobs, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Church Boy Mark Lee, Church Sex, Demon Lee Taeyong, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, M/M, Mention of Death, Mentions of homophobia, Porn With Plot, aNd rEaD hEr BIiiIibLe, i want a church girl who go to church ..., lapslock, sacrilegious, seriously if you are a god-fearing human do not read this filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: mark lee had devoted himself to the church, mostly due to the empty and lonely life he found himself living as a teenager. the sunday after lee taeyong arrived in toronto, however, had changed everything -- and eventually, mark found himself with something more to live for.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 20
Kudos: 201





	my one and only saviour (that embraced me).

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from tempo by exo because i'm garbage. thank you.
> 
> anyway now that that's out of the way, i'm back with more garbage!! i've actually been working on this for literal months and finally found the time to finish it after continuously telling my friend i would finish it :^) 
> 
> by the way, the lack of markyong on here? appalling, disgraceful, disgusting. sleeping on these boys is illegal and the cops are on their way as we speak.
> 
> also don't ask, but as an incubus demon yes taeyong's spit can turn into lube
> 
> hjvfdjdf anyway i hope y'all enjoy this!! ♡

as long as he could remember, mark had always found comfort in the church.

since he was a little boy, his parents would bring him along in their quest to be saved, fully integrating him into the lifelong process of finding god. admittedly, mark hadn’t been into it much as a child; the church services were long and boresome, the priests and deacons spoke in lifeless, monotonous voices and they always seemed to be saying the same thing. plus, the elegant cathedral was decorated elaborately at every corner, it was hard not to be distracted and let his mind wander, to the point where the icons and portraits of christ and his many contemporaries developed personalities of their own, and he had memorized every detail of every painting, mural, and stained glass window. 

as he grew and matured, though, mark began to appreciate the church more. it was around the age of fourteen when he started taking his prayers more seriously, earnestly asking god for help in his daily struggles -- and he truly began to see results. he started to feel happier and more fulfilled in life, like the church gave him a sense of purpose he’d never had before. sure, his classmates would give him grief for it with their constant teasing and calling him a prude -- even if they all were going to _catholic_ school in the first place -- but it didn’t stop mark from worshipping earnestly. 

by sixteen, he had calmed down a little for the sake of not being teased as brutally at school, but he was still a good, christian boy. he never missed a sunday service, always went to confessionals, and did everything in his power to avoid sin. and those few times his mortal limitations made it impossible to resist the temptation to sin, he always apologized from his heart, and solemnly vowed to do better. 

there was one thing mark would never tell anyone, though. 

not even the priest he trusted the most, not his parents, not any of his close friends. it was a sin so brutally ingrained in him that no matter what he did, he couldn’t get rid of it -- and he knows that the first step to salvation is reaching out, but after seeing how other boys -- and girls -- with the same ‘issue’ as him had been treated by the congregation, he couldn’t bring himself to risk it all. mark has a reputation to uphold; he’s the star of the choir, the church ladies’ favourite young man, and the priests trust him with their lives. over his entire life, he had constructed a reputation as someone who had a spot guaranteed in heaven, and he didn’t want to be shunned from the one thing in life that made him feel like he belonged, that gave him purpose. 

he knows he can’t keep secrets from god. he’d prayed for help so many times, since he’d first noticed this problem of his, but god seemed not to be listening when it came to this sin, this sin that was undoubtedly the worst possible sin he’d ever committed. 

mark loves men. 

the first time he’d noticed was when he was fourteen, perched within the choir risers, looking over the book of praise and worship songs while the priest gave a dedicated homily. his gaze had lifted and he’d noticed a young man sitting in the front row, seemingly tuning out everything around him, waiting for the service to end so he could go on with his apparently more interesting life. it was a sight mark would see every sunday, nothing that really caused him to feel anything -- but this particular boy started to rouse something deep within him, something mark had never felt before. _desire_. he was absolutely stunning, with dark hair and impenetrable dark eyes that shone like obsidian, a sharp jawline and a straight nose that looked as though it had been meticulously sculpted from the finest marble, with the distinct intention to craft perfection. his cheekbones were settled in a way that made them look the perfect balance of relaxed and chiseled, and his lips -- oh, his _lips_ \-- were shaped like a tempting heart, a natural cherry red colour with a sweet shine to them. 

mark had never seen a boy that looked like that. living in canada, he was used to being the only asian boy for what seemed like miles, too -- but the fact that this boy just so happened to also be of clear asian descent while simultaneously being sinfully gorgeous just melted him from the inside. he tried to be subtle, tried not to let the boy know that he had an admirer, but he was so out of tune with the service, that it wasn’t hard for him to notice someone looking at him. their eyes eventually met, and the boy smiled at mark. 

mark nearly gasped, and hid his nose in his book. 

later that same service, he noticed his parents talking with vaguely familiar looking adults, though mark was certain he had never met them before. as he approached his own mother, she happily chirped at him, urging him to come over to say hello. 

_ ‘mark, these are our new friends who just joined the congregation,’ _ she explained, her hands resting in a tight grip on her son’s shoulders, _ ‘they’re here to do research work from korea, isn’t that exciting? and they also have the surname lee!’_

_ ‘hello,’ _ mark said meekly, offering a soft smile to the handsome couple. 

_ ‘they also have a son, but he’s a little older than you, i think,’ _ mark’s father chimed in, but mark had barely heard anything else he said. just then, the same boy from earlier arrived with a paper cup filled with water -- and his beauty was just as distracting in that moment as it had been during service. 

_ ‘this is our son, taeyong,’ _ the woman offered, smiling wide as she grabbed the boy by the forearms, pushing him forward to stand directly in front of mark, _ ‘and yes, he’s seventeen. taeyong, this is mark, and his lovely parents.’ _

taeyong was polite and pleasant as he greeted mark and his parents, though mark could tell there was something mischievous about him. he gave mark a knowing look, and mark could feel his face taking on warm hues, embarrassed that the other seemed to remember their staring session from earlier. 

_ ‘it’s nice to meet you, mark,’ _ taeyong offered, lips pulled up into a dangerous smirk, _ ‘i hope we can become _ good _friends.’ _

taeyong’s family stayed in toronto for the rest of the year, before they were due to return to korea. mark’s family had offered mark (without him having much of a say) to help the older boy with his english, and it was through this that they really became close. taeyong was actually really eager to learn good english, as he had told mark he wanted to pursue a career as an idol back in korea, and learning other languages was a large part of their appeal. mark had never been allowed to listen to anything outside of christian music, though, so he knew nothing about idols. it was through taeyong showing him all types of different music that he learned about what he’d been missing -- and as much as he enjoyed it, he knew he could never enjoy it outside of taeyong’s bedroom. if his parents found out, they would be livid. 

_ ‘it’ll be our secret,’ _ taeyong told him, smiling wide.

their parents seemed to be thrilled that they were spending more and more time together, but mark could tell there was more than just friendship going on -- at least on his end. but he knew he could never pursue a relationship with taeyong. for one, the older boy didn’t seem to be interested in him in that way, though he had confessed to mark that he had dated boys before, and that his parents didn’t mind it. taeyong was leagues above mark, not only in looks, but in experience; he was cool, people liked him naturally, and he seemed so wise, like he knew everything about the world. perhaps it was because mark had always been so sheltered, but to meet someone who seemed to know so much more than him, who has _really_ experienced the world outside of the church for both better and worse, it was thrilling. 

taeyong had also turned eighteen while he was staying in toronto. mark was still fourteen, though he would turn fifteen in the next month, but a relationship between them would be too taboo, it wouldn’t be right. 

by the time it came for taeyong’s family to leave, mark was in love with taeyong. he cried the day he saw them packing up stuff from their home, and he wanted to go help, but he didn’t want taeyong to ask questions. he did come to say goodbye, however, and taeyong managed to notice his swollen eyes despite his best efforts to bury the evidence of his state of emotion.

_ ‘mark, don’t be upset,’ _ taeyong had whispered, pulling the younger into a hug, _ ‘you still have my number, and though there’s a pretty big time difference, i’ll make time to talk to you, okay? i’ll always be around. you’re my best friend.’ _

_friend._ somehow, it made mark even sadder. but he put on a smile as he waved goodbye to the family on their way to the airport. 

years had gone by, and every day, taeyong made well on his promise to keep meaningful contact with mark. even though it was some ungodly time of day for either one of them at any given time, they maintained conversations that would last the better part of the day; mark would text taeyong on his way to (and despite the rules, even during) school, and taeyong would stay up late though he had to be up early for training the next day. they would video chat at least once a week, and taeyong only seemed to be more beautiful every time mark saw him in ‘person’. mark had even gone as far as to go against his parents’ strict rules and make a secret instagram just to follow taeyong and interact with his posts. 

for four years, things went well. taeyong’s company had even told him he would debut soon, which thrilled mark as he showered his friend in congratulatory remarks. 

but everything changed in winter. 

they had spoken all morning, mark’s time. and because of the massive time difference, mark was used to not hearing from taeyong for hours upon hours. however, when the time came that he would usually speak to taeyong again, he hadn’t heard anything. not that it mattered, but taeyong was almost always the one to text first. it wasn’t too alarming to mark, as he just assumed the other had gotten busy, but he sent him a message just in case the older boy was waiting on him. 

hours had turned into an entire day, and a response from taeyong never came. by the third day, mark was panicking. he tried calling taeyong, but the phone went straight to voicemail every time. something was definitely wrong. 

scrolling through taeyong’s instagram following list, he eventually found his sister, whose account was private. requesting a follow, mark only had to wait a few minutes before he was granted access to her profile. she hadn’t posted in days, but her last post was a photo of herself and taeyong, a long caption. mark didn’t get to read it, though, before he noticed that she had messaged him. 

_mark? please call me. i have something to tell you. _

she left her phone number, as expected, and mark called her only minutes later, most of which he spent trying to calm down. 

_ ‘mark? is this you?’ _

_ ‘yes. noona, wh-’ _

_ ‘i know you haven’t heard from taeyong in a few days … it breaks my heart to tell you this, mark, but he passed away.’ _

silence. suddenly, mark’s chest felt unbearably heavy. his brain felt like it was working too fast and yet not working at all, and his hands immediately started shaking. it was as though he hadn’t heard anything taeyong’s sister had said to him, like none of it could be real -- and there are so many questions he wants to ask, but he doesn’t know if he can bear to know the answer to any of them. he spoke to him just days ago. how could this have happened?

_ ‘he was involved in a hit and run, with a drunk driver. a witness called the police, and he was taken to the hospital, but … he didn’t make it. his injuries were too severe.’ _

her voice was cracking, and mark could tell that she was still in the works of trying to process losing taeyong so suddenly. he knows he shouldn’t compare his sudden grief to hers, but he can’t even bare the fact that he couldn’t see taeyong one last time before everything was suddenly over. they had been discussing plans for mark to visit korea and stay with his grandparents so that they could meet and taeyong could take him to everland. mark was even hoping to finally tell taeyong how he feels about him, since he’s eighteen, now. but none of that will happen. it won’t ever happen, because taeyong is gone. just as suddenly has he had come into mark’s life, he was gone. 

_ ‘thank you for telling me,’ _ mark managed to say, _‘i know you’re going through a lot right now. i’m so sorry …’_

_ ‘mark, you were his favourite person,’_ she told him surely, _ ‘he talked about you all the time, like you were family. you deserve to know. the funeral is next week, and i’m not sure if you’ll be able to make it. but we’ll be thinking about you.’_

unfortunately, mark wasn’t able to make it to korea for the funeral. he had exams, which he could hardly focus on, and his parents didn’t have the money to send him on an international flight. taeyong’s parents had actually offered to fly mark out themselves, but he couldn’t make it work with his exams schedule. 

mark’s parents were surprisingly understanding, too. his mother tried to make all of his favourite foods and desserts to cheer him up, and they prayed for taeyong pretty avidly in church. 

_‘we understand if you want to take a few days for yourself,’_ mark’s father told him, concern evident in his expression, _ ‘we won’t bother you if you just want to be alone. we know how close you were with him.’_

truth be told, the only place mark really felt he could go to vent about how taeyong’s sudden death had destroyed him was the church. he hadn’t told the priests about it, but they trusted him enough to let him into the cathedral at night, by himself, just so long as he locked up afterward. 

mark would sit before the altar and the huge statue of christ dying on the cross, erected before a wide stained glass window and illuminated by an eerie, seemingly natural glow. he would get onto his knees and cry, asking god why he had to take taeyong away, what taeyong did to deserve to die. he would beg for even one last chance to see him again, just to tell him that he loved him. just to say goodbye. 

eventually, over the next year, mark had used this as a way to cope with the loss of taeyong. life still felt pretty empty without him, but he was okay most days. things were looking up, and he was doing well in university, and his parents’ ban on non-christian music in the house had never actually come in handy until that point, because mark wasn’t sure if he could handle it. it would remind him too much of taeyong. 

everything had come to this particular sunday evening, where mark sits with his favourite priest, in his office. 

“of course you can stay, mark,” the father tells him, offering him the keys, “just so long as you lock up.”

“thank you, father. and i will.” mark says responsibly, offering a soft smile. 

“we all can use a little extra time with jesus,” says the father, standing from his chair and leading the boy out of his office. “you’ve grown into such a devoted young man. take all the time you need.”

a pang of guilt flashes through mark’s chest, as he considers the fact that he’s staying here to attempt to pray away his love for another man. a _dead_ man, at that. “thank you, father. have a good night.”

the priest eventually leaves, leaving mark alone before the larger than life statue of christ’s passion. he sighs, settling on his knees before the altar, closing his eyes, and starts to pray. 

after a few minutes, mark hears a strange noise. he sits up immediately, wondering if one of the fathers had come back, but the lights are all out beyond the glass doors leading out of the chapel, into the entryway. confused, mark turns back around, ready to lean over and continue his prayers, when he suddenly notices a shadow casting onto him. gradually lifting his head, he doesn’t believe his eyes. 

there, sitting on the sacred altar, is taeyong. his back is lit by the glow of the illuminated statue, and he sits on the altar with his legs open, one foot raised up on the altar, leg slightly bent so his arm could rest on his knee, while the other dangles down, kicking against the front of the golden structure. 

mark’s mouth is hanging agape. not only because taeyong is sitting right there before him, but because he looks … different. 

the older man is most notably sporting a pair of black horns, poking right out of either side of his head of dark hair, and reaching about two or three centimeters above the crown of his head in height. they rest above his ears and curve inward as they get taller, framing taeyong’s head almost like a halo, despite their sinister look. there’s also a long tail wrapping around his leg, with what appears to be a plump arrowhead resting at the end of it, and long, coffin-shaped nails extend from both sets of fingers, also black in colour. 

nevertheless, taeyong is just as irresistibly beautiful as he had always been. perhaps even more so, now, as he looks at mark with a lazy gaze. 

“t--taeyong?” mark whispers, still sitting on his knees, not having moved a centimeter. 

the other man smiles, nodding his head. 

“i don’t understand,” mark goes on, voice still soft and shaken, “you passed away … why are you here? _how_ are you here? and … what happened to you...?”

mark doesn’t even think to tell taeyong that he shouldn’t be sitting on the holy altar, he’s so shocked. 

“you willed me here,” taeyong tells him, tilting his head slightly to a side, “and yes, i did pass away. but not everyone that passes away goes away forever, mark.”

“what?” mark asks, confusion still in his voice, and written clear across his face, “are--are you a ghost? am i imagining this?”

laughing a little, taeyong smiles wide, staying right where he is. “i’m not a ghost, mark. i’m a demon. an incubus, to be exact. and you’re not imagining this … come touch me, if you want proof.”

mark’s face starts heating up, and suddenly, he can’t stop sinful thoughts from running through his brain. it’s like the aura taeyong is emitting is impossible to resist, which it always had been, of course, but there’s something indisputably different about it now. it then occurs to mark exactly what taeyong just said to him. “a … a _demon_? i don’t know what an incubus is … but why are you a demon? what happened?” the admission that the other is apparently a demon makes mark reluctant to go touch him, admittedly. as much as he’s been yearning for taeyong all these years, he’s _afraid_ \-- demons only seem to ever want to harm others, or cause mischief. how had taeyong become that?

sighing, taeyong’s head falls back a little -- a habit he had always had, when he was thinking. “i can’t explain the intricacies of it to you. i don’t think you would understand them,” he starts, tapping his nails against the inside of his own thigh, “but this happened to me after i died. i didn’t choose it, but it appears i have some unfinished business here, and this is the way i need to take care of it.”

mark only continues to look at taeyong, wide eyed, his mind trying to process all the intense emotions wracking through him. he’d loved, and lost, and grieved, and now he’s forced to come face-to-face with his emotions in a way he never thought he would have to. he can’t help himself, though; a sweet scent fills his nostrils and he finds himself raising up off his knees, slowly coming closer to the altar, where taeyong is still sitting, seemingly waiting for him. 

“i’m not going to hurt you, mark,” taeyong says quietly, seeing how mark is trembling. it’s clear that he hates the idea of mark being afraid of him. 

stopping at the landing before the altar, mark tries to bashfully avert his gaze at being so easy to read, but he can’t. something is pulling him toward taeyong, not letting him so much as look at or think about anything else. “why did you come here?”

“i told you,” taeyong purrs lowly, “you willed me here. and i said i would always be around, didn’t i?”

mark’s eyes widen, and he bites his lower lip. finally, he approaches the altar, and he hadn’t been this close to it since he’d served as an altar boy as a child. a hand reaches outward, brushing against taeyong’s arm -- and instantly, mark feels something burn up in his stomach. tears fill his eyes, and he starts to sob, falling back to his knees, his fingers gripping at taeyong’s pants. 

shifting, taeyong sits up properly, brushing his fingers through mark’s hair. “mark … don’t be upset.”

hearing taeyong say those words, in that voice, takes mark back to the day he left toronto, years ago. never in a millennium would mark think then that they would end up here. “it’s not that i’m upset … i just …” he tries to even out his breathing, his shoulders shaking intensely, “i thought i would never see you again.”

“well, i’m here,” taeyong tells him, stroking through the soft, dark strands of mark’s hair dotingly, “and i came here just for you.”

truth be told, mark is overwhelmed. he’d been searching for the closure that he would never see taeyong again, that he would never get to tell him the truth about his feelings, about everything. but now the older man is sitting right here, and while the pain of losing him hasn’t quite gone away, mark doesn’t know what to do, or say. it’s so much to take in, especially considering that taeyong is literally a _demon,_ now, but all he knows is that he doesn’t want taeyong to leave him ever again. 

taeyong lets him cry for a little bit, knowing that mark is trying to process everything. but eventually, he remembers the depth of his purpose in coming here, and knows that time is running out. they don’t have all night. 

“mark,” he starts, a sharp nail trailing along the back of the younger man’s ear. 

mark shivers in response, lifting his head slowly to meet taeyong’s gaze. that sweet scent comes again, and mark’s bones suddenly feel like they’re made of jelly, especially as he looks into taeyong’s dark, alluring eyes. “yes … taeyong?”

smiling in an almost sickeningly sweet way, taeyong spreads his legs, the leather covering them making the curves of his thighs catch the light. mark, still kneeling on the ground, gets a view of taeyong that he never thought he would see, and it makes his stomach twist with what he shamefully recognizes is arousal. 

“i haven’t been fully honest with you,” taeyong admits, biting his lip and trailing a hand down his chest, letting it rest over his crotch. mark’s mouth goes cotton dry. “i know how you feel about me, mark. i always knew.”

eyes widening once more, mark looks up at taeyong in disbelief. “what…?” he asks, unsure whether to be relieved or devastated, “how…?”

“you weren’t exactly subtle,” taeyong giggles, and mark’s face heats up once more, colouring him the same cherry red as taeyong’s lips. “i noticed the way you looked at me, the way you talked to me … but i knew i had to keep things platonic with you. to keep you safe.”

“what do you m-mean?” mark asks, though he’s having trouble focusing. taeyong’s scent, his entire _aura_ is drunkening, more than it had ever been -- which is saying a lot. mark begins to wonder if it has something to do with his new, supernatural state, or if he’s missed him so much, his desire is hazing his mind. 

“your parents are homophobic as fuck,” taeyong says blatantly, and mark is almost startled to hear him speak like that. he’d heard and read taeyong curse a few times, but never had he spoken like that. something about it is oddly … exciting. 

“not only that,” taeyong goes on, starting to look a little guilty as his eyes trail away, “but you were just too young. my biggest fear was taking advantage of you … it wouldn’t have been right. i know our age difference wasn’t that significant, but the bottom line is that i was an adult, and you weren’t.”

“did you love me?” mark finds himself asking, before he can will himself not to. 

taeyong’s gaze suddenly trails back to his, and he shakes his head. “i didn’t. not the way you would have wanted me to.” 

it hurts, but mark can’t say he’s surprised. taeyong is right, after all -- he was an adult, and mark wasn’t. still, to know that taeyong didn’t return his feelings is a sting to his heart, and he sits silently, trying to make amends with that fact. 

“we’re both adults now, though,” taeyong says, eyes suddenly bearing into mark’s soul again. “you’re nineteen. you’ve matured a lot. i can’t say i was waiting for you, because i wasn’t … but you were waiting for me, weren’t you? you were waiting for me to come around. and i’m here now.” 

before mark can even think to say anything, taeyong is there, on the floor before the altar with him. his dark eyes are shining, and mark is lost in them, suddenly feeling the same way he felt that fateful day when taeyong caught him staring. there’s no way for him to hide now, though -- and for once, mark is grateful for that. 

taeyong’s hand comes up to cup mark’s cheeks, and suddenly his long nails are gone, resembling those of a normal human wearing black nail polish. mark’s breath hitches, and within moments, taeyong’s soft lips are pressed to his. 

it had been something mark had imagined countless times. not even just his first kiss, but the first time he would kiss _taeyong_, as he had been so adamant for so many years that he wouldn’t want to share this moment with anyone else. and finally, it’s here, and far surpassing any fantasy he’d carefully constructed while daydreaming, or while sealed away in his dreams for the night. 

being that he hasn’t much experience, mark lets taeyong take the lead, unable to keep himself from gasping a little when the older man slips his tongue into mark’s mouth, not hesitating a single moment before engaging it with mark’s own in a soft, but passionate sway. taeyong had lured mark’s tongue out far enough for the older to wrap his lips around it, alternating between sucking on it and licking back into mark’s mouth to taste every bit of him. 

it’s not long before mark is moaning, unable to keep himself from expressing how _good_ he feels. taeyong starts to put more of his weight onto him, and soon he’s crawling overtop of mark, who’s on his back with his legs open. truthfully, mark hardly realizes what’s happening because he’s so lost in taeyong’s kiss, but the reality suddenly hits him when he feels taeyong’s hand rubbing over his crotch, causing him to let out a shocked moan into the older’s mouth. 

mark is _hard._

taeyong pulls away, though not without pressing a few more hungry kisses to mark’s lips, before he makes his thoughts known. “just a little kissing got you _this_ worked up?” he teases, rubbing the heel of his hand against the sensitive bulge in the younger’s pants. 

mark whines, throwing his head back and trying to turn away. “d-don’t--taeyong, please, not here, we can’t--”

“says who?” taeyong asks, lips trailing along mark’s neck, tongue poking out to lick a stripe up the side of it. “nobody’s here to see us. and this is the same place you’ve been begging for me all the time, right? the same place we met, even. if we do it anywhere, it should be here.” 

opening his eyes, mark sees the statue of the dying christ looking down over them. taeyong starts kissing and sucking at his neck, all while his hand continues to stroke his clothed cock. _god, forgive me_. 

before he knows it, mark’s pants and underwear are down to his thighs and taeyong’s head is bobbing between his legs, swallowing his cock down like it’s his job. mark cries and moans the entire time, the pleasure making him arch his back as the older boy’s tongue works miracles against his sensitive skin. taeyong keeps his pillowy tongue pressed flush to the underside of mark’s dick, his thick saliva dripping everywhere as he slurps the boy down, making mark’s toes curl in his shoes.

he’s trying to keep quiet despite the fact that no one is here to overhear, or even worse, _see_ what they are doing right in front of the sacred altar. but he feels taeyong pull off and immediately start sucking on his balls, and mark nearly screams straight to heaven. 

taeyong’s tongue laps at mark’s balls, only stopping to take one or the other into his mouth, meanwhile one fist is stroking mark’s cock while the opposite index finger trails up and down his perineum. soon, the finger is replaced with his tongue, and mark jolts when it circles around his hole. 

in his nineteen years of life, mark has never felt pleasure like this. he’d touched himself a few times, even snuck a finger _down there_ after seeing some guys do that in porn, but nothing has ever been like this. the pleasure is so intense, it almost hurts, but in the best possible ache. all he can do express how incredible he feels is moan and cry for more, which taeyong so willingly gives him, playing his body like an instrument he’s not only mastered, but _invented. _

just as the intense feeling starts to reach its peak, and mark’s stomach starts twisting, taeyong stops. mark whines, squirming a little in his frustration, and taeyong smiles wide at the sight. 

“you’re so cute,” he tells mark, brushing his hand along his cheek, “but i’m nowhere near done with you.”

this leads to mark being turned over onto his front, knees holding him up as taeyong pulls his pants and briefs down his legs even more, taking in the view of his ass in the air, vulnerable and on display. taeyong licks his lips, prior to leaning in and lapping at mark’s hole, strong hands keeping his cheeks spread. mark is just about sobbing beneath him, his moans muffled as his head rests against his arms, and he bites his sleeve. 

taeyong’s spit seems to thicken, as he licks purposefully at the hole. mark has never done this before, of course, but he knows human spit doesn’t normally do that. 

he doesn’t have much time to dwell on it, though, before taeyong is pushing his tongue inside of mark’s ass. mark cries out and taeyong shoves it in as deep as it can go, his spit ample lubricant as it’s slick, thick, and working wonders to open up the tight hole. 

he pulls out to lick and slurp around the hole a few more times, making mark tremble as his pleasure starts to overwhelm him again, his cock twitching as taeyong’s tongue enters him again. it feels longer than it should, but mark surely isn’t complaining, pushing his ass back for more as taeyong makes a meal out of it. 

“_taeyong,_ ” he moans, panting as the other practically buries his face between mark’s cheeks, “that feels so _good._” to be completely honest, mark’s not sure what possessed him to say that out loud, but it’s the truth. now he’s practically grinding his ass back on taeyong’s face, riding his tongue, and taeyong doesn’t stop for even a second, his tongue working mark’s hole. 

the intensity swiftly turns up a few notches when taeyong pushes a finger into him, spreading his lubricious saliva around inside of him, coating his walls. mark’s voice breaks as he moans, feeling the other’s long finger pumping in and out of him, gradually stretching him open. 

taeyong is soon pressing in a second finger, and then a third; mark completely delirious with pleasure at this point, barely holding on. the older boy thrusts his fingers inside relentlessly, mark squeezing around them and loosening up in shifts, ass pushing back against the rhythm to get the most out of it. it’s then, taeyong decides mark is ready. 

“stay still, sweetheart,” taeyong tells him, pulling his fingers out and feeling his cock throb at mark’s resulting whine. taeyong unzips his pants, then, sighing with relief when his cock is finally free from its leather cage. both hands take hold of mark’s hips briefly, just to make sure he’s in the right position, before taeyong gets up on his knees, hands moving to spread mark’s cheeks once more. he sticks his tongue out, spit dripping into mark’s beautifully stretched hole, making the younger boy keen. then, spitting into his own hand, taeyong lubes up his cock, making sure it’s well coated to minimize any amount of discomfort. 

he’s pushing inside, and mark is wailing. the head pushes its way past the tight ring, conquering the pressure, and the rest slowly sinks in easily, the thickness spreading mark even wider than before. mark whimpers, a shiver wracking up his spine, but taeyong shushes him, whispering sweet nothings to try to comfort him as he gets used to the feeling. taeyong lays himself overtop of mark’s back, though his weight is anchored in his thighs and on his knees, and he kisses the shell of the younger’s ear, which is bright red. mark turns to look at him, and his guts just about melt. 

“okay?” taeyong asks, and mark nods, though his breath is still shaking. humming, the older pulls his hips back, and thrusts himself back inside straight away. 

mark screams, nearly collapsing, but taeyong holds him up, caging the younger boy in between his thighs. he thrusts again, and again, giving a little more every time, going a little bit faster. tears are spilling down mark’s face, and his arms are twitching, as is his cock. but he loves it; it feels so, so good, despite the fact that what they are doing right now is absolutely sinful. maybe that makes it even better. 

soon, taeyong is thrusting into him at a steady pace, and mark is moaning nonstop, rocking his hips back to try to get more. taeyong’s hand raises and smacks his ass, and mark shivers, his head falling down between his shoulders as taeyong keeps pounding into him, meeting no resistance from his body, now. 

“you feel so good,” taeyong moans, and mark just keeps his ass up in the air, throat burning from how much he’s moaning and crying, “that’s so perfect, baby, keep that ass up for me.” 

mark whines, his cock weeping precum by now, spilling all over the floor before the altar. taeyong seems to take notice and grasps mark’s flushed little cock in his hand, stroking him hard and fast, the same way he’s fucking him. it’s enough to send mark over the edge in just a few minutes, and he’s crying out and spilling cum all over the carpet, some even spurting onto his stomach where his shirt had been pulled up by taeyong, earlier. 

taeyong still doesn’t stop, and mark is shaking with overstimulation, high-pitched moans spilling out of him as taeyong pounds him harder, clearly trying to meet the same end. finally, mark’s walls clench around him just right, and taeyong is filling him up, causing mark to whine at the intense sensation. 

moments pass, both of them panting, staying still like that. taeyong kisses behind mark’s ear again, whispering softly into it, “are you okay?”

mark hums, still unable to speak because he’s breathing too hard. he looks at taeyong, though, his big eyes glistening both with tears, and with something else, something taeyong recognizes as love. 

sighing, taeyong kisses mark again, this time soft and slow. he pulls out of him, the younger whining against his lips, and eventually breaks the kiss to dismount the younger man, who rolls over onto his back. 

he can see the agonized face of christ looking down at him, but for the first time in his life, he doesn’t care. 

taeyong tells mark to wait there, before disappearing into a back room, where he returns with paper towels. it’s surprising to mark that taeyong remembered where they kept those, after all these years. 

he cleans mark up and gets him dressed again, before his gaze settles on the stain on the floor. he throws a paper towel over it, stepping over it with the heel of his boot and watching the mess soak into the fibers. 

mark blushes, averting his gaze. 

about half an hour passes, and taeyong is sitting on the altar again, with mark half on his lap. it’s well-past midnight, and mark’s parents are probably wondering where he is. he doesn’t dare to check his phone, though, not wanting to be taken out of the moment. 

“i wish i could take you away from this place,” taeyong says, and mark looks up at him. 

“you don’t have to do that … things are okay for me here.”

“but you’re not happy,” taeyong sighs, his dark eyes staring into mark’s soul, again. “you live your life in secret. the only relief you get is when you come here for some false sense of fulfillment. this place isn’t giving you anything, mark. if all the people that fill these rows once a week knew the truth about you, they’d turn on you in an instant. even your own parents probably would.” 

the younger man’s gaze lowers to the floor, and his eyes fill with tears. he knows taeyong is right. “there’s nothing i can do, hyung … this place is my life. and i depend on my parents for everything, still … i can’t just leave.”

“maybe not tonight,” taeyong murmurs, pressing his forehead against mark’s, “but someday. you don’t have to stay here forever. start saving up, and start depending on yourself. and me, if you still need someone else after that.”

he feels his heart flutter at the sentiment, and mark sighs, closing his eyes. “but you’re … a demon. you can’t live a normal life, can you? what about your family? what about being an idol?”

taeyong shakes his head. “i’ll probably never be able to see my family again ... and i’ll never be able to be an idol, either. i’ll have to live the rest of my life in the shadows … but that’s only fair, because i’m literally dead, in this world.” he laughs, and mark flinches. 

“that’s _not_ fair … what happened to you wasn’t fair, taeyong.”

“maybe not. but life’s not always fair. you have to make the most of what you have. this is what i have, now. and i’d like to have you, too. but i don’t want you to be miserable anymore, mark. so promise me you’ll let me take you out of here, when you’re ready. you can go to korea and start a new life, doing what you want to do, and being who you are.”

mark suddenly remembers telling taeyong through their endless texting that he’d move to korea, if he could. back then, it was just to be with him. but now, any place sounds a lot better than here. perhaps going somewhere new and starting a new life is exactly what he needs. 

“i promise,” mark says, smiling softly, “just as long as you promise to come and visit me, whenever you can.”

taeyong mirrors mark’s smile, and brushes his fingers through the younger’s hair. “i promise, too.” 

after turning out all of the lights and locking all the doors but one, mark turns to look at the statue of christ’s passion one last time. sighing, he turns his back on it and locks the door, leaving it behind. he takes taeyong’s hand, and the older walks him home. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am aware that i'm going to hell, thanks
> 
> anyway i hope y'all found some enjoyment in that!! 
> 
> comments/kudos are appreciated, as always. ♡


End file.
